The Monster in Edward
by The Grimmy Reaper
Summary: What if Edward had given into his "monster" that came about during Twilight? Set in Midnight Sun. Edward's POV.


*****************************************************************************************

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE OR THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE!!!**

*****************************************************************************************

A/N: I am becoming quite the queen of angsty one-shots. But I think I'm good at them, and I enjoy writing them. So it's okay!

A warning to all Bella fans: She dies. I don't like Bella. I enjoy killing her. So, she dies. Sorry.

Let me set this one up for you. I was trying to think of a way to kill Bella in another story I'm working on, and this idea came up! In _Midnight Sun_, Edward was trying to get himself through Biology class by imagining ways to kill Bella. One idea was to go to her house after school and kill her, that way no witnesses would be involved. He wanted to take as few lives as possible. This seemed to him to be "the responsible way to deal with this". (His words. Not mine.)

If you haven't read _Midnight Sun_, then go read it at her website. (.com) Click "Twilight Series", and then on the side, there is a tab for _Midnight Sun._ There's a link to open the PDF for the partial draft and one for just chapter one. I suggest the partial draft. It's longer. This will make more sense if you read it.

Side note: This eliminates the confrontation in the office between Bella and Edward. Just so you know!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!!!

********************

Isabella Swan's truck rumbled to a stop in her driveway. I hid in the woods beside her home and watched her clumsily get out of the cab. My throat burst into flames as the breeze blew her scent in my direction. It took all of my self-control to keep me from taking her life at that moment, but I calmed the monster by telling him to be patient. _After all, once she is inside, there's nothing holding us back_, he agreed hungrily. We both smiled in anticipation and a low snarl rose out of my throat. She turned wide-eyed toward the forest, her hand on the doorknob. She pushed the door open and practically fell into the house, out of what I suspected was part clumsiness and part fear.

I moved swiftly to the back of the house and waited until she felt safe, felt comfortable. Then, I peered through the glass of the back door. I could see into a small kitchen with bright yellow cupboards. Isabella was standing with her back to the door chopping vegetables. My lips twitched, fighting a smile of satisfaction. The monster inside growled in expectation and impatience.

I opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind me all within the same second. She had the radio on in the kitchen, so even if I had made a noise, which I had not, it would have been lost in the sounds of the song. I recognized the music immediately. It was "Claire de Lune", a beautiful piano piece by Claude Debussy, and one of my favorite compositions.

I moved silently up behind her, grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head, and pulled her head backward. Before she even had the chance to scream, though, I pressed my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, causing hot sticky sweet blood to gush into my mouth. Her legs buckled beneath her, and she hung limp in my arms. I fell down to my knees, uncaring about the physical world around me. I was only concerned with the pure rapture of her blood running down my throat.

Her blood was more delectable than I could possibly have imagined. It seemed to satisfy my thirst like no other could. I had been denying my thirst for seven decades, but at the moment, I couldn't remember why, could not see a reason why I hadn't been combing the planet for this girl. Why had I wasted so much time worrying about being "good"? Why hadn't I embraced the monster so long ago?

The girl tried to work up a scream, but it was lost in her throat and turned into a gurgle. She struggled weakly for a moment; that only increased her heart rate and fueled my thirst. Finally, she became completely still, unconscious.

I could feel the blood trickling down my chin, onto my shirt. Part of my mind was growling in anger for allowing even one drop of her precious blood to be wasted. Another part was becoming more and more aware of the fact that her blood was cooling. I listened for her heart beat. It was there, but only barely. Seconds later, it stopped altogether. I pried my teeth from her throat.

I let her body drop from my arms and stood up. Then, I wiped the blood from my face onto the sleeve of my already bloodstained shirt. I turned my head slightly to the left and caught my reflection in the window.

The monster in the window looked nothing like me, though he had my face. His hair was wild and disheveled. His eyes were glowing bright red. The skin around his mouth was tinted red, from the blood of a fresh kill. And clutched in his hand was a mass of mahogany hair, pulled from Isabella Swan's head as he had devoured her life essence.

I looked down at the still, lifeless corpse of Isabella Swan; blood was beginning to pool beneath her cheek on the linoleum floor.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

The logical part of my brain kicked in then. As ashamed as I was for what I had done, I still had to destroy evidence. I could clean the blood from the kitchen floor, but what would I do with the body?

Just behind the Swan home was a thick patch of forest. I could take the body there, rip it up a bit, and make it appear to be an animal attack. Maybe she had gone for a walk in the woods and met a bear. Forks was a small town, surrounded by wildlife. It was a completely believable scenario.

I removed my shirt and wrapped it around her neck to keep blood from dripping a trail into the woods. I scooped up the corpse and dashed out of the house and into the forest.

I ran about a mile into the thick foliage and placed her body gently on the forest floor. I knelt beside her and pushed her hair out of her face. Even in death she had a subtle mysterious beauty about her.

But I pushed the thought from my mind. I had to destroy evidence. Collateral damage…

I bent my fingers like claws and tore them across her throat. Then I repeated it on her body, hoping to others it would appear to be animal claw marks.

I didn't even look at her body when I finished; I just ran. And I didn't stop until I reached home.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked as I dragged myself through the front door, my head hanging, my eyes unfocused. As I had ran, I had began to feel - no more logicality filled me. I was ashamed, regretful, remorseful.

I didn't answer her. Instead, I lifted my head just enough for her to take in my eyes, glowing red with Isabella Swan's blood. Immediately Alice's mind began searching through the visions she hadn't seen, the ones she had missed while she was focusing only on Jasper. She saw Biology class - me holding back, making plans. Then, her vision shifted to what had actually taken place. She saw me waiting in the woods, watching Isabella in her sunny kitchen, stalking up slowly behind her--

"Alice, please," I groaned, but she kept looking as a new vision filled her mind. A brilliant meadow, the sun shining brightly on myself and another person. Isabella Swan. I was lying in the gently wafting grass, and she was sitting beside me, caressing my hand.

The vision shifted. The meadow shifted into a dark night. I was standing waist deep in the ocean. Bella (that's what I called her) was with me. The moonlight was shining down on our bare skin. It became clear that we were at Isle Esme, the island named for my mother.

Finally, it shifted once more. Bella standing beside me, pale white with blood red eyes. One of her arms was wrapped around my waist, and the other arms was holding a toddler. She had cascading red curls, the same shade as my own, and her eyes were the same curious shade of brown just like Bella possessed, the same shade as her mother's eyes… Renesmee…

I cried out in pain, pulling Alice away from her visions. I fell to my knees and cradled my head in my hands. My breaths turned into quick and painful sobs. The pain of enduring Bella's scent was nothing compared to the pain of realizing what I had done. I had not only taken the life of an innocent; I had killed Bella. The life we could have had, all those wonderful memories, Renesmee, our daughter… None of that could happen anymore, and it was all my fault. I had killed my soul mate; I had taken away my daughter's chance at life…

I saw myself reflected in Alice's mind and growled at my own image. I was a monster! A low, vile, murdering fiend. I didn't deserve life while Bella had suffered her death. I deserved to die.

At that moment, it all became clear to me. I didn't deserve life. And as far as I knew, there was only one sure way for a vampire to die…

"Edward…" Alice's eyes widened as she saw what I was about to do. "Edward, please. Don't do this." I was beyond comprehending her words though. I had seen the vision in her mind, and I had liked what I had seen. I was standing before Marcus, Caius, and Aro, asking to die. Whether they granted my request or not, though, I would find a way to force them into it.

Alice opened her mouth to call for the others, to make them stop me. Before she could speak, though, I was on my feet and out the door, headed toward Volterra, headed toward the Volturi, headed toward my death…

********************

Before someone decides to correct me on this: Yes. I know Alice can't see Renesmee in her visions. I am well aware of that fact. But I thought it sounded like a really torturous thing for Edward to see. And let's face it. Edward needed to be tortured in this one. So, I tortured the hell out of him. I can change what I want as long as I know what facts I have gotten wrong.

Review, please!

And check out my other stories!

**And to those who have been following my other story, _Better Than Fire, it will be updated very soon. I had 3 chapters written, but I accidentally deleted them off of my computer completely. So, as soon as I get the next chapter redone, I will post!_**

_Mad love!_


End file.
